


And Words He Did Not

by OurOldSun



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Aubrey Kel and Hero barely play a part, Basil's there but not enough to tag him genuinely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurOldSun/pseuds/OurOldSun
Summary: A shove and a descent. An all too familiar memory.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	And Words He Did Not

All resentment for the boy named Basil was completely forgotten by Sunny the moment his back hit the surface of the water. With just one little shove, Basil was in immense danger. Sunny wanted to close his eyes, block out the memories that were surfacing once more and just go to sleep but his worry won against his horror. He kept his eyes open in the hope he could see any sign of Basil. He could see Aubrey’s hands shaking. He could see Kel’s face twist into anger quite unlike the boy. He could see his vision blur as he ran for the dock. He could not see Basil below the water. 

Some shouting followed by a heavy splash of water. Everything became… muffled. He felt slower, he couldn’t hear the shouts from above anymore and he could barely see in front of him. He waved his hands frantically, searching for any sign of Basil. They finally felt a solid object and grabbed it roughly. With what limited light there was, he could see he had not grabbed onto Basil but a railing. He would have to go deeper.

He descended the stairs one step at a time, the water resisting him like molasses. Each step robbed him of more and more light until only the faintest light remained. He did not halt his march. He needed to get to the bottom of the stairs. He needed to make sure they were ok. He looked around. Darkness, darkness, darkness. Three more steps. Darkness, darkness, darkness. Five more steps. Darkness. One more step. Something.

Tendrils surrounded him, completely covering his sight. They grasped onto his limbs and pulled down, eliciting a broken sound from his throat. He kicked at the unseen mass and it yanked him down another step. He frantically struggled in its grip as he slowly descended the stairs. Another painful tug and the wrong note was forced from his throat. He was almost at the bottom. He could hear his heart, her piano, something echoing in his head. He could feel her hair move his arms lower and lower and the strings wrap around his throat until he couldn't breathe.

His limbs shook, everything ached. The light above grew dimmer. The dark grew stronger. One last step and he would die. He knew this. He closed his eyes. He heard her voice under the keys. Something's grip became a little weaker. His eyes opened once more. He took one step upwards. And then another. The tendrils pulled but he persisted. He ascended the stairs step by step. The tentacles and hairs and strings fell away from him. He made it to the top and blinked the darkness away.  
He was in a lake. Mari was with him, as she tended to be. She took his hand in her own. He offered no resistance. She lifted him higher and higher until finally-

A damp, blue shirt and a relieved smile met him. Sunny was okay. Hero moved to check on Basil. Basil would be okay too with a little warmth. Hero picked up the boy with both arms and carried him through the brush, leaving Sunny's sight. Kel scolded Aubrey once more, letting her know just how awful she was before stomping after his brother.  
Sunny stood but did not immediately follow. He turned back to Aubrey and truly took her in. Hands tugging at her hair, breathing much too fast, tears staining her cheeks. Some fell to the ground and shattered instantly.  
He felt the soggy chains around him weaken just a bit.  
"It's not your fault."  
Her eyes met his. The gaze was a connection, a string between them for just that moment.  
"I know you didn't mean it."  
The chains tightened once more, snapping the string in two.  
She reached out but he had already turned away.  
They were words she deserved to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is greatly appreciated. I don't write often, so sorry if that showed in this.


End file.
